The Greatest
by Mickey3
Summary: Jack takes pleasure in watching Charlie practice on his own.


**The Greatest  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 10/6/2009

Pairings: Jack/Sara

Archive Permission: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 1,178

Author's Notes: I was listening to this song, The Greatest by Kenny Rogers, on the way to work one day and realized how perfectly it fit Charlie and what a great Jack and Charlie fic this make. The title comes from the song. The song's lyrics are at the end.

* * *

Jack walks slowly, soaking up the last rays of the day and enjoying the warmth of the setting sun, as he makes his way to the nearby ballpark. He is _finally_ home! Granted, it is only for two weeks, but at least he is home after nearly eleven months overseas. The great part about coming home now -other than just getting to see and spend time with his wife and kid- is that he will be able to see his six year old's last two t-ball games of the season. His last two t-ball games period, actually. According to Sara, Charlie's coach, Simon, is so impressed with the boy's skills in the field and at bat, that he has recommend moving Charlie up to Little League next year instead of playing one last year of T-Ball. Upon hearing that news a few weeks ago, his chest had puffed up with pride and Frank and the guys had teased him about looking like a peacock.

Jack is not surprised when he arrives home and finds that Charlie isn't there. Luckily, he'd been able to get a few extra days of leave and had left for home three days earlier the expected. Wanting to surprise Sara and Charlie, he hadn't told them he would be arriving early. He quickly learns that the boy had t-ball practice today and is still at the nearby ballpark. After spending some time with Sara, he'd headed out towards the park.

When Jack arrives at the park a minute later, Charlie is alone on the field. Apparently, practice is over. Glancing at his watch and seeing it is almost six thirty, Jack knows Sara would be calling their little boy soon if he doesn't get him home. It suddenly sinks in that Charlie is _alone_, and Jack gets angry. How could Simon be so irresponsible to leave a child Charlie's age alone? Then he looks to the home team dugout and sees the coach watching the boy from there. He hasn't noticed Jack.

Using the stealth skills he has honed over the years, Jack slips into the dugout unnoticed. He places a hand on Simon's shoulder. When Simon's head whips around, Jack puts a finger to his lips to silence the other man.

"Charlie doesn't know I'm home," Jack whispers.

Simon smiles and remains silent. After a few minutes, Simon points to his watch and nods in the direction of the parking lot. Jack nods in return and waves goodbye. From the seclusion of the dugout, he revels in a moment of quiet contemplation as he watches Charlie practice by himself.

Cubs baseball hat positioned just so, exactly like Jack wares his own hat, Charlie stands at home plate. He holds his bat in one hand and a ball in the other.

"I am the greatest player of them all," Charlie declares then puts his bat on his shoulder then tosses the ball up into the air.

Jack watches silently as his boy waits for the ball to fall then swings his bat all the way around. Not a sound is heard as the ball falls to the ground. Undeterred, Charlie says nothing as he bends down and picks up his ball.

"I am the greatest there has ever been," Charlie ground out as he grits his teeth and tries again.

Again, Jack watches as his little boy sets his bat on his shoulder and tosses the ball up. Brows lifting in surprise, Jack can't deny that for a boy so young, Charlie has a great baseball stance. As the ball falls, his young son swings the bat all the way around, but for a second time, it hits the ground right in front of home plate.

Charlie makes no excuses; he shows no fear. Only the fire of determination shines in his eyes. Jack smiles as he watches his son close his eyes, listening to cheers only he can hear. A few seconds later, he opens them again and adjusts his hat. He picks up his ball and holds his bat out in front of him as he stares at it and declares, "I am the greatest when the game is on the line." Then he gives it his all one last time.

For the third time, Charlie tosses the ball into the air. As the moonlight shone brightly on the field, Jack was amused by the intense look of determination painted on his son's face. Eyes fixed on the ball, Charlie swings the bat with all his might. The world seems impossibly still as the baseball fell to the ground again . . . And that's strike three.

Jack is prepared for a show of disappointment from Charlie, but it never comes. Just as he is about to make his presence known, he hears Sara calling out for their son. Shrugging his shoulders in silent protest, Charlie picks up the ball, retrieves his glove from the ground a few feet away and heads for home.

Suddenly, Charlie's face breaks out into a huge grin and he says, "I am the greatest, that is a fact, but even I didn't know I could pitch like that!" Sliding the glove onto the bat, Charlie raises his hands in the air -bat in one hand and his ball in the other- and shouts, "I am the greatest, that is understood, but even I didn't know I could pitch that good!"

Unable to contain it, Jack burst out laughing. His eyes sparkle as Charlie turns and sees him for the first time.

Clearly surprised, Charlie says nothing for a minute, simply stares at his father in disbelief. Jack squats down a bit, despite his protesting knees, and holds his arms out. For a moment, he wonders if his kid is going to say anything. Then the boy's face suddenly brightens as realization dawns. He drops his gear and runs towards Jack, launching himself into his father's open arms when he gets close enough.

"Daddy!" he exclaims as he wraps his arms around Jack's neck and squeezes tightly. It makes breathing a little difficult, but his father doesn't mind. "I missed you, Daddy," Charlie whispers.

"I missed you too, buddy," Jack replies, voice thick with emotion as he fights back tears of joy.

Still holding on for dear life, Charlie's voice is muffled as he says, "I can't believe you're finally home. And you're early!"

Jack makes no attempt to reply, and just enjoys the feel of holding his son again, revels in the joy of holding his child for the first time in nearly a year. Soaking in his scent and the feel of his breath on his neck, Jack ignores the wetness of the few tears that escape Charlie's eyes, and his own.

Charlie relaxes his grip and slides effortlessly to his feet, face alive with excitement. "Did you see me, Dad? Did you see! I'm the best pitcher in the world!"

"That you are, son," he agrees with pride. "That you are."

Hand in hand, they pick up Charlie's bat and ball and head home.

_THE END_

Little boy in a baseball hat stands in the field with his ball and bat  
Says, "I am the greatest player of them all"  
Puts his bat on his shoulder and he tosses up his ball.  
And the ball goes up and the ball comes down,  
Swings his bat all the way around  
The world so still you can hear the sound, the baseball falls to the ground.  
Now the little boy doesn't say a word, picks up his ball he is undeterred.  
Says, "I am the greatest there has ever been"  
And he grits his teeth and he tries it again.  
And the ball goes up and the ball comes down,  
Swings his bat all the way around  
The world so still you can hear the sound, the baseball falls to the ground.  
He makes no excuses he shows no fear  
He just closes his eyes and listens to the cheers.  
Little boy he adjusts his hat, picks up his ball, stares at his bat  
Says "I am the greatest when the game is on the line"  
And he gives his all one last time.  
And the ball goes up like the moon so bright  
Swings his bat with all his might  
The world's as still as still can be, the baseball falls  
And that's strike three.  
Now it's suppertime and his momma calls,  
little boy starts home with his bat and ball.  
Says, "I am the greatest, that is a fact,  
But even I didn't know I could pitch like that!"  
Says, "I am the greatest, that is understood,  
But even I didn't know I could pitch that good!"


End file.
